O Abismo Chamado Morte
by Mari Felton Malfoy
Summary: Ela tentou livrar-se de suas dores, mas acabou caindo pelo abismo chamado "morte".


**O Abismo Chamado Morte**

Tentei acabar com a dor que residia em meu coração. Tentei escapar de minhas tormentas. Tentei acabar com meu sofrimento, mas apenas trouxe mais. Às vezes as coisas não acontecem exatamente do jeito que queremos.

Desde que vim para este lugar tenho tentado ajudar todas as pessoas que encontro e fazer o possível para consola-las e ajuda-las a seguir em frente, só que esqueci de _me_ ajudar. Esqueci que eu também tinha sentimentos e estes talvez tivessem que possuir mais atenção.

Em mais uma batalha você fez de tudo para ajudar Kikyou, e não tem idéia do quanto isso me magoou e destruiu por dentro, não sabe o quanto isso sempre magoa e destrói todas as vezes. Por este motivo busquei um pouco de paz nesta floresta, queria espairecer um pouco, e por conta disto estou agonizando de joelhos no chão, implorando que me encontre.

Tentei fugir de tudo aquilo e acabar com meus tolos medos, porém algo saiu errado. Agora me encontro sangrando sobre a relva e tingindo-a de um tom de vermelho, cor do meu cálido sangue. Imploro em pensamento para que me salve mais uma vez, rezo com todas as forças do íntimo do meu ser para que este não seja o meu fim, porém uma parte de mim sabe que minha jornada pela vida terminará assim.

Encontrava-me à beira do abismo chamado morte e não sabia, avancei um passo no instante em que decidi que viria para cá e logo após fui empurrada para a queda por um youkai. Agora que estou caindo vejo o mundo que estou deixando para trás. Estou caindo muito rápido e sei que o fundo deste abismo de medos e incertezas está a cada minuto, a cada segundo, um pouco mais próximo. E quer saber o que me assusta? É saber que não conseguirei me segurar em algo, saber que jamais poderei retornar ao topo do precipício, pois encontro-me assustadoramente distante da superfície de terra... E saber que você não estará me esperando no fim da queda, e que não há chance alguma de me salvar agora.

Minhas lágrimas rolam por meu rosto à proporção que a dor lancinante aumenta. Estou tentando parar de sangrar, tento barrar o liquido que escorre por meu ferimento com os braços. Minhas forças e vontade de continuar lutando contra a inevitável queda estão acabando. Caí de bruços no chão sentindo-me muito fraca, e percebi que meu último desejo, o de ver seu sorriso por última vez, está muito longe de se realizar.

Estou sangrando e morrendo, e tudo em que consigo pensar é em você e no quanto te amo, no quanto queria te dizer isso e no quanto gostaria de ter este sentimento correspondido. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Sinto-me feliz apenas por ter te conhecido e tudo que sofro, e sofri, valeu a pena, pois pude estar ao seu lado e compartilhar alegrias e tristezas, sorrisos e lágrimas. E principalmente pude amar, o amor mais puro que já existiu, o amor que só queria seu bem, fosse como fosse. Não há raiva e tão pouco ódio em meu coração, pois tudo está impregnado com aquele sentimento tão nobre... Amor... pela minha família e amigos, e principalmente este que arde em meu peito por _você_ e apenas _você_.

Gostaria de poder dizer-lhe adeus de modo que jamais possa esquecer-se de mim, mas não creio que seja possível, dado que já começo a perder os sentidos. Posso enxergar a claridade ofuscante ao fim do abismo. Sinto a dor passar e tenho a sensação de que tudo ficará bem.

Não consegui alcançar a luz e sai de meu estado de êxtase. A dor voltou a dilacerar-me. É como se estivesse presa a este mundo por enquanto, como se ainda houvesse algo que não me deixasse partir. Obriguei-me a abrir os olhos mais uma vez e deparei-me com sua imagem, InuYasha, colocando-me deitada de costas no chão e obrigando-me a abrir meus braços, de modo que meu ferimento ficasse a mostra. Tirou sua blusa e a comprimiu fortemente contra meu ventre aberto.

Chorei de dor mais uma vez, mas apesar disso estava feliz, porque poderia ter minha última visão sua. Olhava-me preocupado e pouco mais atrás vi o youkai que me atacara retalhado.

Percebi que havia descoberto que se atrasara e por isso agora eu estava agonizando e a alguns minutos da morte. Sabia que se tivesse chegado pouco antes poderia ter salvado-me, mas não chegou e sentia-se culpado.

Tentei dizer-lhe que a culpa não era sua, contudo você não deixou que eu fizesse isso, implorando-me que não me esforçasse, pois tudo ficaria bem. Não acreditei que ainda tivesse esperanças de me salvar, mesmo assim atendi a seu pedido e mantive-me em silêncio. Pegou-me em seus braços como quem pega uma boneca de porcelana e começou a levar-me para o vilarejo, eu apenas gemia... A dor acabava comigo pouco a pouco.

Vi quando seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e senti quando elas me tocaram, ao finalmente compreender que ninguém, nem mesmo você, poderia fazer nada por mim. Ajoelhando-se sobre a grama abraçou-me e pediu para que não te deixasse, chorou sobre meu corpo e disse que precisava de mim.

Sinto muito, mas terei que lhe dizer adeus, minha respiração está falhando e meus sentidos também, a dor está insuportável. Perdoe-me, mas terei que deixa-lo apesar de seus pedidos.

Com um esforço descomunal sussurrei que te amava. Agora que sabe, precisa seguir em frente. E não me importa que fique com Kikyou, ou com qualquer outra, quero apenas que seja feliz, contudo imploro que não me esqueça. Guarde para sempre a imagem desta garota que te amou e amará pela eternidade, e quando precisar de consolo lembre-se de meu rosto e eu irei ajudar-te onde quer que esteja e seja qual for seu problema.

Não consigo mais respirar. Sua camisa está manchada por completo com aquele liquido vermelho e quente. Você está tentando a todo o custo apertar mais meu ventre a fim de estancar meu sangue, mas não está adiantando. Já é tarde, você precisa entender que por mais que queira e prometa que vou ficar bem e me recuperar, isso não acontecerá.

A última coisa que vi foi seu rosto desesperado, a última coisa que ouvi foi o grito proferido por sua boca dizendo meu nome, a última coisa que senti foi o toque de suas mãos, e a última coisa que provei foi seu beijo. Levarei todas essas recordações comigo, e ainda aguardo por seu sorriso.

Não respiro e não sinto mais nada. Apesar de seus esforços eu cheguei ao fim do profundo abismo e alcancei a luz. Adeus... Tive que partir, lamento muito, mas... Adeus InuYasha.

Esperar-te-ei o tempo que for. Serei seu anjo protetor, serei aquela que visitará seus sonhos todas as noites, serei quem irá compartilhar seus sentimentos e dores, mesmo que em outro mundo. Serei eu quem sempre estará pronta para ouvir seus pesares, serei eu a confidente de seus segredos, serei eu sua eterna protetora e comprometo-me a cuidar do que puder para te proteger. Salvar-te-ei de todas as dores, visitar-lhe-ei todas as noites e sussurrar-lhe-ei "eu te amo" todos os dias. Diga adeus à colegial Kagome Higurashi e dê olá ao seu anjo da guarda, simplesmente Kagome...

Will stay forever here with you

_(Estarei para sempre aqui com você)  
_

My love

_(Meu amor)_

The softly spoken words you gave me

_(As suaves palavras faladas você deste-me)_

Even in death our love goes on

_(Mesmo na morte o nosso amor vai continuar)_

**FIM**

* * *

Notas da autora: Eu basicamente me auto-plagiei com está fanfic, mas tudo bem... ninguém vai ler a outra mesmo :). A música do final é Even in Death, do Evanescence... nunca ouvi essa musica, mas a letra é muito bonita ¬¬" 

Bom, em outra fanfic eu disse que a próxima seria melhor, mas... essa não era a próxima que eu tinha em mente... ai ta uma droga. Mas mesmo assim está pobre autora ajoelha-se aos seus pés (alguém por aí?!) e implora para que deixem uma reviewzinha... podem xingar, elogiar (té parece...), ou qualquer coisa, mas façam uma autora feliz e postem um comentário...!

Agradeço a todo mundo que leu viu! Muitos beijos pra vocês... (se tiver alguém né)

Consideração final sobre a fanfic: O abismo citado é puramente simbólico, ela não caiu de abismo nenhum!


End file.
